dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Muscle Tower
Muscle Tower (マッスル タワ) is a headquarters of the Red Ribbon Army near Jingle Village. The highest army member in the tower is General White. It is a place where the Jingle Village Chief was held prisoner. It was destroyed by Android 8 when he repeatedly punched out a section of the base, toppling it over. This base was set up to find the Two-Star Dragon Ball. Levels The tower has 6 floors and a basement. Basement In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the tower is shown to have a basement, which is never explored in the Anime. Level 1 This level is never shown in the original anime, as Goku directly enters the 2nd level from a door after he used his power pole to jump to it, but in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power and in video games, this floor is a garage full of vehicles and tools. The garage full of airplanes in The Path to Power, it is full of military cars in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and it countains snowmobiles in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the tower can be destroyed from the top to the bottom, also revealing the first level of the tower. Level 2 The second level of Muscle Tower is protected by four unnamed low ranking soldiers. Goku had no trouble defeating them. Level 3 The third level of the tower is the home of Major Metallitron, an enormous android. Goku experiences difficulty, as Metallitron is extremely durable, continuing to fight even when his head is blasted off. However, the Major's batteries eventually run out and Goku move's onto the next floor. Level 4 Ninja Murasaki and Android 8 reside on this floor. Murasaki has created a garden of sorts, with a small house. This is also the place where he takes pictures of General White's sisters. When fighting Goku, he uses cheap tricks such as throwing smoke bombs and calling on his brothers to fight, pretending it is a magic trick. Eventually Android 8 is released from his cage, but he does not want to harm Goku. Level 4½ This level is a level between the 4th and 5th floor. It is a maze which is impossible to solve due to a moving wall, unless someone is faster than the shifting of the wall. Goku and Android 8 solved it by going on both sides of the moving wall, so White could not block them both. Here, Goku also fights some soldiers. Level 5 According to Android 8, it had no entrance, but when Goku and Android 8 reached the 6th floor, General White opened a section of the floor through which they fall onto this level. This level is the residence of a monster called Buyon. This floor is full of skeletons or the victims of Buyon, which signifies he is dangerous. Level 6 This level is the top level of the tower. It is the control room and office of General White, from where he keeps a check on the lower levels. It also has a prison where the Jingle Village Chief was imprisoned. Video Games Muscle Tower is a stage in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Muscle Tower is also the name of the boss battle mode in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the Z Fighters visit the Muscle Tower again in order to find the Three-Star Ball and resurrect Goku for the battle against the Saiyans. They meet Suno at the entrance, and she tells them about the return of General White and Android 8's disappearance. On the last floor of the tower, they fight General White and a brainwashed Android 8. Enemies encountered here are Red Ribbon Spy, Red Ribbon Survivor, RR Northern Soldier, Red Ribbon Spy Dog, Spy Robot, and Racketeer Fox. Trivia *In The Path to Power, the old Muscle Tower can be seen next to the redesigned one. *The tower is a reference to the original and incomplete version of the Bruce Lee film "Game of Death" as each floor has a different opponent on it. *The personnel of Muscle tower, barring Murasaki and Metallitron, resemble Soviet soldiers. Gallery GeneralWhiteMurasakiMetallitronRRA.png|Muscle Tower residents Muscletowerfall.png|The chief of Jingle Village, Goku, and Android 8 watching Muscle Tower fall New&OldMuscleTower.png|The two Muscle Towers in The Path to Power RRAMuscleTower(PtP).png|The Muscle Tower in The Path to Power MuscleTower(PtP).png|The Muscle Tower in The Path to Power MT2ndeRoom.png|Metallitron's floor in The Path to Power Category:Places on Earth Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Castles/Fortresses